Autumn
by another stars hollow freak
Summary: Autumn wanted to go to Hogwarts for her last year of wizard training, she also wanted to get over her mother's death as soon as possible. One thing she didn't expect to want, was Remus Lupin. Remus/OC
1. The End

**A/N: So I am in the process of writing a Sirius and OC story and this Remus and OC story****; let's hope that I can keep up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything included in the wonderful books of Harry Potter, I'm just using them for my amusement…and the amusement of you lovely readers who I hope will review!**

**………………………..**

_"If only we could stop murdering one another we would be a wonderfully humorous species."_

_-__Arthur Miller_

Autumn Layton walked out of her kitchen and into her living room; she stopped and took a bite of her toast then walked around the room. Okay, she was bored, not just bored, but bored out of her freaking mind. Her mom and brother were both at work and Autumn was left alone to her thoughts.

Her mom, Audrey Layton, was a widower, single-mom to Autumn and her brother Ryan, and she worked at the Ministry of Magic as the assistant to the Minister himself. Her father was a muggle, Roger Layton, who died three years ago of cancer. It had been hard for the three of them but they got by and when her mom was promoted last year she received a huge raise which helped out; although Autumn still had the suspicion that the real reason her mom got the promotion and raise was because the Minister had a thing for her. Not that her mom didn't deserve the job, she was better at the job than any of the other slack-job men would be.

Along with her job, Audrey also homeschooled her two children; well now she only homeschooled Autumn because her brother was three years older and already graduated. Her mom was superwoman and Autumn never failed to tell her that.

Ryan Layton was an Auror and he was completely in love with his job. Before you say it, no, not enough to marry it. He was single, loved coffee as much as his sister and mom, and lived at home with them. The three of them were very close and before their father died they were just as close. Now don't get me wrong they weren't the perfect family, they had their arguments, they certainly didn't eat dinner at the dining table every night and talk about what they did that day and Ryan and Autumn definitely had their spats of sibling rivalry. In fact, they were very competitive: whenever they were in a period of rivalry they had little competitions and they were usually very pointless.

Autumn walked around the living room for the third time before she actually thought about what she was doing, and then she shook her head at her silliness and sat in her favorite chair. She sighed; it was only the middle of April and it already felt like it should be summer. That morning before her mom went off to work she finished her last test and that was it she was officially finished with her sixth year of wizard training. Haha, she silently laughed to herself she actually finished before her best friend.

Oh! Her best friend, Lily Evans and Autumn had lived next to each other on Privet Drive since they were little kids. Their parents were pretty good friends and each pair of parents treated each girl like their own daughter. Lily and Autumn had met each other at the park in their neighborhood on the swings and it just happened to be a coincidence that Lily and her family had moved into the house next door to Autumn's home.

The first big fight they had was when the two of them were nine years old and Lily met Severus Snape. Autumn had not told Lily that she was a witch because her mom mentioned once that it might not be the best idea, but if she really wanted to she could tell Lily. Autumn didn't though, and about a week later she and her family went to Ireland to visit her grandparents. When she came back Lily raced over about two minutes after they got back and burst through the door.

"Autumn! Autumn! Where are you? I have the most amazing news!" Autumn came over to Lily but before she could say anything Lily pulled her out the door and onto the front lawn where she sat down.

"Geeze, not even a nice 'Hello Autumn, how was Ireland'?" Autumn said but smiled and sat down next to her friend. "So what is the amazing news?"

Lily looked around to make sure no one was listening then bent in close to Autumn and whispered, "I'm a witch."

Autumn didn't know what to say. Lily couldn't be a witch; her parents were muggles weren't they? 'But', she thought to herself, 'I guess she could be a muggle born…'

"I-" she started but Lily cut her off.

"I met this boy at the park while you were gone. I was swinging with Petunia and I was doing that jumping off thing that you and I like to do and he saw me. Then when I came to the ground he told me I was a witch." Lily laughed and then continued, "I told him that wasn't a very nice thing to say but then he explained it to me, he said the reason I didn't get hurt when I jumped off the swing was because I have magic. And, oh! You can do that too, so maybe you're a witch too! The boy's name is Severus Snape and he doesn't live far from here. He's a wizard, his mom is a witch and his dad is non-magical. Well wizards and witches call them muggles but-"

"I know." Autumn said softly looking at the grass.

"What?"

"I know about all that stuff. Well except I haven't ever met that Severus boy…"

"You know? How do you know?"

"I…my mom is a witch Lily. I am too and Ryan is a wizard."

"What! Why…why didn't you ever tell me?" Lily yelled standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Lily I just thought that-"

"You thought what? That I would be jealous? That I would tell someone your secret? I can't believe you Autumn, I thought you knew me better." And with those last words Lily walked away, but not to her home she went in the opposite direction. Autumn went inside and told her brother what happened then she walked to her room and cried her eyes out.

The two made up about a week later when Lily came over to Autumn's home and knocked on the door. When Autumn answered Lily burst into tears and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Autumn! I just got so mad. I went to talk to Severus and I told him what happened. He said that most magical families have to keep it a secret so they won't scare off muggles and so the magic world isn't exposed and I'm just so sorry!" Autumn hugged Lily back then let her into the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner I just thought you would be to mad at me." Lily sniffed.

"I'm sorry as well; I should have known you wouldn't tell anyone." The two friends then talked about everything they knew about the wizarding world and then went out so Autumn could meet this Severus Snape.

Sixteen year old Autumn sat in her favorite chair and mulled over her memories as she finished her toast. Then she decided she should probably respond to the letter Lily sent from Hogwarts three days ago. Autumn always was a _bit_ lazy, but before she could cross the hallway to her down-stairs bedroom she heard a loud _po__p _that told her someone had come home. She walked back to the living room and found her brother standing with his back to her. 'Why is he home? It was only just now lunch time'.

"Ryan?" She said softly walking a little closer to him and he spun around to face her. The look on his face scared her. She knew something must be wrong. He looked shocked, sad beyond belief, and scared. Autumn didn't have to ask him what was wrong because he handed her a letter the purple ministry seal broken.

_Dear Mr. Layton,_

_We are terribly sorry to inform you of this news. At precisely __eleven__-fifty-four this afternoon we found the Minister Goodfellow and his assistant Audrey Layton dead. We have our best Aurors on the case and we have assumed that the person responsible for this was the Dark Wizard Voldemort or one of his followers. We will inform you when the culprit is caught. Again we are terribly sorry for your loss._

_Dewy Stratton,_

_Ministry of Magic_

Autumn wasn't going to believe this it just couldn't be happening. She dropped the letter and sat on their big red couch. No tears would come. She was too shocked, and scared. This _was_ happening and she couldn't change it. She slowly lay on the couch, closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

**…………………………….**

Lily walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. The only people in there were first and second years, and a few other seventh years who had grown a bit tired of going to Hogsmade. Lily herself just wanted to study more, she was nervous for her first exam on Monday: Potions. She helped herself to some food and enjoyed the feeling of her empty stomach beginning to fill. However, after only two bites of her mashed potatoes an owl came swooping in, 'how odd' she thought, but wait, she knew that owl it was Kitty, her best friend Autumn's family owl. Lily rolled her eyes. Autumn always was the laziest person it always took her a few days to reply to Lily's letters. When Kitty landed Lily gave her a bit of toast and untied the letter from her leg and watched her fly away before opening the letter.

It wasn't Autumn's handwriting, it was all squiggly like the person had a hard time writing it, but she could see that it was Ryan's.

_Dear Lily,_

_I don't have any words to describe what is happening so I will just come out with it. Our mother was found dead about thirty minutes ago. I've already told Autumn and she just laid onto the couch and fell asleep. I'm not going to wake her up, but I don't know what to do. We're all alone and I, I just don't know what to do at all._

_Ryan_

Lily read the letter once, then two more times and she didn't even feel herself crying. She just kept reading the letter over and over wanting the words to change. She felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly and she let out a sob.

"Miss Evans are you all right?" It was Professor McGonagall. Lily shook her head and put a hand over her mouth.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." She couldn't stop crying to tell McGonagall what happened so she just gave her the letter and she read it quickly.

"A close friend?" she asked and Lily nodded.

"Come, we will go to the headmaster." She gently helped Lily up and walked her out of the great hall and towards Dumbledore's office.

**…………………………..**

Remus couldn't believe he was in this position again. This to be the what, tenth blind date James and Sirius had set him up on this year? Remus quickly counted in his head. Yes this would exactly make it ten this year. Of course, Remus didn't really blame them. They just wanted to make him happy.

But it wasn't like Remus had never had a girlfriend. He had exactly one serious girlfriend and maybe two more that he didn't really count. The serious girlfriend was Emily Collins, a Ravenclaw with the classic blonde hair and blue eyes. He definitely cared about her, he certainly liked her enough, and she was pretty and easy to talk to. They had gone out for about four and a half months before he broke it off. He just…didn't love her and he didn't see it going anywhere, and he certainly couldn't tell her about his, uh, furry little problem.

But, back to the present predicament he was in: the tenth blind date with Laura Finnegan. She was a Hufflepuff girl sixth year like himself. She was pretty enough, Sirius always made sure they were cute, but again she wasn't someone he saw a future with. She was talking about how much Professor Slughorn scared her. Remus couldn't help but mentally laugh at this; seriously, Slughorn? He was probably the nicest, although he showed some favoritism, teacher at the school.

When they had finished their tea and sandwiches at, yes, Madam Puddifoot's, Remus suggested that they leave.

"Sure" Laura responded and they left.

"So do you want me to walk you back to your friends?" He asked politely and she nodded. They didn't talk and when they reached her group of laughing friends he gave her a small wave. Then, he got the hell out of there as quickly as he could without being obvious. Remus found his friends in Honeyduke's; Sirius was standing near the door waiting for James and Peter to buy their giant slabs of chocolate.

"Hey, how was the date?" Sirius asked grinning like a buffoon.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Oh come on what was wrong with this one?" Sirius asked exasperated.

"Nothing she was fine, just not my type."

"Oh come on Moony, another one?" James asked breaking of squares of chocolate and handing one to Sirius and one to Remus.

"I wish you two would just stop. I know you care and all, but really I can find my own girl." Remus replied and the four friends started to head back to the castle.

"God Moony, why should we believe you? You've only had one girlfriend that you truly cared about and that was in fifth year!" Sirius almost yelled and the four of them kept up the conversation until they were outside the castle doors and Remus finally told them to give it a rest.

"Fine, but Remus in five years if you don't have a serious girlfriend, or fiancée, or if you aren't married, James and I will pick this right back up and find more great girls for you to go out with." Sirius sighed giving up. The four boys were about to walk down the main hallway towards one of their shortcuts back to the Gryffindor common room when they saw Professor McGonagall standing outside the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. She was talking to a very upset Lily Evans.

"Just try to calm down dear, alright and sit down here, I'll be right back." She guided Lily to the bench sitting against the wall and then waved her wand and a neat, small stack of tissues landed on Lily's lap. She nodded gratefully and just sobbed more.

"I wonder what is wrong with her." Peter said thoughtfully as they watched McGonagall say the password and climb the stairs to the office. None of the other three Marauders said anything, but James silently pulled out his big chocolate slab and walked over to Lily and sat down.

"I won't ask you what's wrong." He told her softly, and then he broke off a few squares and handed them to her. She gave him a watery smile and took the chocolate and wrapped it in one of her tissues for later. She was still crying but she could actually breathe now and she hugged James.

Of course James was shocked but he hugged Lily just hoping he could take some pain away.

**…………………….**

Autumn didn't know if she was dreaming or not. She felt like she was floating through darkness and she could hear voices. She listened harder and she thought she recognized them as Ryan and Lily. And suddenly she was awake; Lily was at school, why would she be here? Autumn got out of her bed and looked around, it was dark but there was a crack of light coming through her partly open door. She walked out of her room and into her kitchen where she did in fact see Lily and her brother sitting at the table with two cups of untouched tea in front of them. Lily's cheeks were tear-stained and her nose was slightly red and Ryan's eyes were closed both his hands in fists.

That was when it all flooded back to her. Her mom was dead. _Dead_

**………………..**

**A/N: So the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you think and what you think needs work! (If anything does! Just Kidding.)**

**Sorry! To anyone who is reading this, this isn't the next chapter I just noticed that I repeated something so I have edited this chapter. I was having some problem with my computer but I think I have got it fixed now, so hopefully I can finish the second chapter today and post it before tomorrow!**


	2. Of Fat Cats and Meetings

**A/N: Well to those who reviewed thank you so much! Well here is the next chapter the beginning is just a bit sad but I am hoping for this story to just get happier! (But really it is up to the voices in my head, they make all my decisions.) Totally kidding. So anyways, this will be the first sighting/meeting of the couple to come! Are you excited? I sure hope so.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue! All you could get is twenty bucks…and my pretty red laptop. I do not own Harry Potter or anything that goes along with him!**

_Well I'm ready, I'm ready to drop  
Oh, I'm ready, I'm ready so don't stop  
I'm ready so don't stop, Keep pushing  
I'm ready to fall, oh, I'm ready_

_-"I'm Ready" by: Jack's Mannequin_

"_Hey Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me. I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to!"_

"Oh god, not again." Autumn heard her brother groan, from outside her door. She could practically hear him roll his eyes as well. She got out of her bed and walked to her kitchen where her parents were standing in the kitchen making breakfast and singing along to their favorite muggle singer: Bob Dylan.

"_Hey Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me. In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you."_

Autumn smiled, she also got annoyed when her parents sang along to him, but sometimes she would think about how happy it made her parents to relive their younger days. She sat down next to her thirteen year old brother and looked outside at the green sky and blue trees, everything was good.

She slowly woke up to the sound of her mom's old muggle record player playing her parents' favorite artist. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and realized her cheeks were slightly wet from crying. She sighed and smiled sadly. It was the end of August and she was used to waking up with tears still on her face from the old memories she dreamt of.

Autumn was also used to living without her mom now. Ryan was there every night and morning so she was only alone during the day (If Lily didn't come over, but she always did). They had their own special routines now, they took turns making breakfast and dinner, they each had their 

specific chores around the house, and they made sure to tell each other everything that happened that day. The two of them needed to stick together because they were alone, on their own in the world now and they had to take care of each other.

Not that they didn't have any help. Lily was home all summer and she came over every day while her parents made sure to check in as well. Most of all Autumn's mom made sure they were taken care of. Since she could no longer be home schooled buy her mom she was finally going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Autumn had always dreamt of going. Ryan had gone for three years until their dad died and they couldn't afford it anymore. That was when her mom began to teach them at home (with permission from the ministry of course). However, when their mom had got the promotion and pay raise, Autumn was already ahead in her sixth year schooling. But now, Ryan still had to go to work, and he didn't trust himself to teach Autumn so she would be attending Hogwarts thanks to the money her mom had put aside just in case anything happened to her.

………………

_September 1__st,__ 1977_

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes Ryan. For the whatever-ith time, yes I have everything I checked a thousand times." Autumn replied to her brother, exasperated.

"Well make it a thousand and one." He said. She rolled her eyes but smiled, he just loved her.

"Yeah okay." She said sarcastically as she watched their front door burst open to reveal Lily and her trunk.

"Hey guys are we all ready?"

"Yes let's go before Ryan makes you check your trunk a thousand times." Autumn laughed and the girls dragged their trunks into the car that once belonged to their dad. The drive to the train station seemed to take no time at all. Autumn wanted to spend all the time she could with Ryan before leaving and the time seemed to be slipping away to fast.

"Come on Autumn!" Lily and Ryan yelled together as they ran to the platform portal. She looked at a clock in the station: it was already ten-fifty. Autumn smiled and ran over, which was actually rather hard considering Ryan wouldn't let them stop and get a trolley for their stuff; although, thankfully he did offer to carry Angel, Autumn's extremely overweight cat. When she caught up to them, she took a deep breath she was going to Hogwarts and the way there was right in front of her.

"Sirius damn-it!" A young man's voice yelled and laughter followed it. Two boys came running towards the exact spot that Autumn was standing. '_Thank god for Lily'_ Autumn said to herself as her friend quickly pulled her out of the way and the two boys ran one after the other into the portal.

"Imbeciles." Lily scoffed and then she stomped off through the portal. Autumn looked at Ryan who looked right back and they walked through together.

"Whoa, whoa Lily calm down. Muggles are so blind they probably thought they just got confused or something." Autumn and Ryan came through the portal and were greeted by a male voice that sounded just a little panicked. He was a good six feet tall with black shaggy hair and pretty grey eyes. There was no doubt about it: this boy was very handsome.

"You were running and yelling! I'm surprised no muggles followed through!"

"Oh come on Lily, live a little." He said nudging her a bit. _Oh, big mistake_, Autumn thought and she pulled Ryan closer to Lily and out of the way of the portal.

"Are you serious?" she yelled.

"Well actually I-"

"Don't even go there!" Lily said holding up her hand to stop him. The boy who had yelled earlier sniggered a little. He was shorter than most boys his age would be, but still taller than most girls. He also had a little extra baggage, but he wasn't horrid looking; he had cute boyish looks and light blue eyes.

"Aw Lily! You know I live for the serious jokes!" the taller one whined but he was smiling playfully and Autumn could tell he was just arguing with her to make her mad. Before Lily could say anything else a third boy came up and stood next to her.

"Hey guys what's up with the yelling?" This boy was the same height as the grey-eyed boy, he also had black hair but his was shorter and looked like he had ruffled it a few seconds ago. The boy had hazel eyes and he was looking right at Lily. James Potter, Autumn guessed. I had to be him; she had heard Lily complain about him numerous times.

"I….nothing." Lily said and Autumn was surprised to see that Lily was turning slightly red, but not red enough for any of the boys to notice.

"It's ten-fifty-seven." The voice came from Ryan and everyone turned to look at him. The looks from the three boys showed pure curiosity as they looked at Ryan and then at Autumn.

"Oh, come on lets go find a compartment." Lily spoke up and they started towards the train.

"Hey guys I have been looking all over for you." They heard another boy's voice behind them. Autumn thought that it must be the fourth…musketeer? Lily had called them something like that but James's name was the only one that stuck due to many hours of complaining.

"Well I guess this is it until winter break." Ryan said sadly. Autumn was already getting teary eyed. She didn't think she would cry until they were on the train, but here she was tears about to fall. She didn't trust her voice to speak so she just hugged her brother tight.

"I'll write every day." He said and she laughed.

"Not every day, that would be over doing it." She said wiping her eyes. "But, how about at least once a week?"

"Deal." He said and they shook hands and shared one more hug before the whistle blew. Autumn and Lily raced onto the train (well raced as much as they could with their trunks and one very heavy cat) and stood near a window to wave at Ryan. When the train started moving faster the two girls moved away from the window and walked to the end of the train.

"There should be an empty one back here." Lily said, and sure enough there was. "I have to go to the prefects' compartment first to meet the head boy, tell the prefects what they can and can't do, and then I will be back. It should only take thirty minutes at the most!" she continued, quickly changing into her robes and pinning her head girl pin to the front.

"Okay." Autumn said smiling at her friend and pulling out a book to read.

………………

Autumn sat in her new school robes with no special house crest immersed in her book. She had her legs spread out straight with her back facing the window. She was so content and comfortable that when she heard a knock on the compartment door she fell right off her seat in surprise.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a kind voice came through. Still in shock, Autumn quickly opened the door and smiled.

"I'm sorry dear, were you sleeping? I heard a thud after I knocked." A stout, kind, older looking woman stood in front of her door and in front of her was a big trolley full of sweets.

"Oh no I was just reading and you just startled me. But I'm alright!"

"Okay good, well is there anything you would like?" Autumn nodded and thought she should probably get some food for Lily as well. As she looked at the different foods deciding what to get a boy came through the compartment across from her own and started picking out some things. Autumn looked at him while making sure he wouldn't notice. The boy was very good looking in her opinion, he was probably around six feet tall, with light brown hair, but the thing 

that really caught her eye were his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of amber she had ever seen on a person before. She quickly stopped her thinking about the handsome boy next to her just in case he saw her looking. Then she picked out two chocolate frogs and two cauldron cakes for her and Lily.

"Well deary it seems someone has an appetite!" The trolley lady said smiling and Autumn felt herself heat up a bit. One thing she had always been thankful for was the lack of red pigment in her cheeks, even when she blushed it wasn't too noticeable.

"Oh, it's not just for me." She said a bit too quickly and she took out her money avoiding looking to her left where the boy was still choosing what he wanted.

"Alright that will be five sickles," the lady said smiling and she looked more intently at Autumn, "You're not a first year are you?" at this comment the boy looked over directly at Autumn.

"I-I'm not, no." she answered, she had always been nervous when asked questions like this by people she didn't know. She didn't look at either of the people in front of her but she counted out the money. Although she knew they were both giving her robes a look over trying to find out what house she belonged to.

"I'm just transferring in this year." She said and then gave the lady her money.

"Well then I hope you have a wonderful _first_ year at Hogwarts!" she said cheerfully, and thankfully at that moment Lily came bouncing up to Autumn.

"Hello there what did you get?"

"Uh, chocolate and cakes." Autumn responded handing one of each to Lily and still painfully aware of the boy watching her, she didn't usually get nervous around boys, but now she was at Hogwarts and everything felt new and different around her. Even if boys at Hogwarts weren't any different she didn't want to seem like a flirt.

"Excellent. Oh hello Remus!" Lily said smiling, as she unwrapped her cake and took a bite. Autumn took a few inching steps towards the open door to their compartment.

"So I guess you've figured out who the head boy is then?" the boy Remus asked Lily as he paid for his food. Lily's face reddened.

"Oh, yeah. I think James will do a fair job." She looked down at her shoes and Autumn grinned and nudged Lily with her elbow. Lily looked at her and Autumn raised an eyebrow, her grin widening. Then without another word Autumn let out a laugh and walked into their compartment.

………………

Remus was jolted awake suddenly by the sound of soft voices outside his compartment; the door was slightly open. He looked around, it seemed as though James was still at the head boy meeting and Sirius and peter had disappeared about fifteen minutes after the train started moving. No doubt to probably try and find someone to prank. Remus got up and ran a hand through his hair when his stomach growled. He looked through the slightly open door and saw the food trolley. Perfect timing, he thought to himself and he quickly found his money bag, then proceeded to get some food.

However, what, or rather who he saw when he slid the door open further was enough to make him loose his appetite all together. A girl who looked sixteen or seventeen stood there; she was quite tall probably five feet and ten inches, she had reddish-brown hair, green-grey eyes, and a pretty face. Remus quickly looked away and picked out a few things that he might want later.

"Well deary it seems someone has an appetite!" Remus looked up at the girl then at the trolley lady.

"Oh, it's not just for me." The girl said quickly looking down, Remus noticed she didn't want to look at either of them.

"Alright that will be five sickles," the girl counted out the money and then the lady spoke up again, "You're not a first year are you?" at this question Remus's head snapped back to the girl and he looked at her robes, there was only the Hogwarts crest like on the robes of a first year student. But, wait really? She couldn't be a first year, was he _looking_ at a first year?

"I-I'm not, no." Remus let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"I'm just transferring in this year." She said and then gave the lady her money. Remus wondered what house she would be put in and if she would be a seventh year.

"Well then I hope you have a wonderful _first_ year at Hogwarts!" the lady said to her and Remus watched her again before paying for his food.

"Hello there what did you get?" a new voice said, but Remus recognized this one as Lily's.

"Uh, chocolate and cakes." The girl replied giving some to Lily.

"Excellent. Oh hello Remus!" Lily said happily, Remus smiled at her and looked at the pretty girl again who took a few tiny steps toward her compartment; he wondered how she and Lily knew each other.

"So I guess you've figured out who the head boy is then?" He said to Lily and he saw her face get pink. He knew it, he totally called that one, Remus gave Lily a sly smile.

"Oh, yeah. I think James will do a fair job." She looked down at her shoes. He looked back at the girl who was grinning at Lily. Then she nudged Lily with her elbow and raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. Without a word she walked into her compartment.

"I...I'm going to uh, go." Lily said awkwardly and Remus gave her a polite nod. Right after Lily closed the door, his three friends came up to him and the trolley. They bought some food and let the lady pass through.

"So Remus what have you been up to?" Sirius asked his mouth full of food.

"Sleeping."

"That's all? Where is the excitement in your life?" he said dramatically.

"I had it last week during the full moon." Remus said dryly, "Well you know actually I just talked a bit to Lily." James' head popped up at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Remus said and he told James what she had said and done.

………………

"What the hell was that about?" Lily asked one the door was safely shut.

"Oh, I think you know what that was all about." Autumn said unable to contain her laugh.

"No I don't think I do!"

"Oh come on Lily! You like James Potter. You like the very boy you have hated for six years! So tell me what made you change your mind about him? Huh?" Autumn plopped herself onto a seat and bit off half the head of her chocolate frog and she still managed a very obnoxious grin.

"I don't."

"Oh don't be so stubborn Lily! I know you better than anyone in the world so explain."

"I…" Lily didn't continue, it was true Autumn did know her better than anyone. Plus there was no denying it in her mind (although she tried all summer), but after James had comforted her they day Audrey died he had become more and more kind and thoughtful. So Lily told her about the day Audrey died and how James was being kinder and more thoughtful every time she saw him.

"So, does he know why you were crying now?" Autumn asked looking at her cake. She was interested in the answer but she didn't mush like talking about her mom openly just yet.

"Yeah, when I came back to school for finals I was in the library alone and he came to talk to me. I thought I should tell him because he made me feel somewhat better and he was just…so nice. But I don't think he has put two and two together yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well after the meeting he asked me who you were and I told him you are my best friend who I have known since I was four. The he asked why he had never seen you before and I told him that you had been home schooled until now because of something that happened to your family. All he did was nod and say 'that's cool'." Autumn laughed, boys could be so slow.

As the train slowed down Lily and Autumn got their trunks ready and opened the door to the compartment.

"Oh fuck this." Autumn said angrily and she dropped her truck and put Angel's cage on top of it, that cat was just too big. "_Locomoter Trunks_." She said with her wand pointed at her things and they slowly rose up and followed her wand. Lily started laughing as Angel started meowing loudly and non-stop.

"Oh shut up." Autumn said tapping the cage with her finger. They were just about to take a step out of the room when the door to the compartment slid open and a boy fell out of it. It was the one who had been arguing with Lily at the train station. He let out a growl that sounded a bit too much like a dog.

"Ouch. What the hell James?" he said standing up and brushing his pants off.

"It was crowded enough with all of us standing up and you wouldn't stop waving your arms around so I just pushed you out." James came out next and when he noticed the two girls trying not to laugh he smiled.

"Hey Lily, and Autumn right?" he asked and held out his hand for her to shake. Autumn took it with her wand free hand.

"Yep, that's me. Autumn Layton." She replied cheerfully and James' expression changed from smiling to confused, then to realization.

"Oh…Oh!" he looked at Lily and smiled then they let each other's hand go. Lily however didn't smile back she gave James a look that wasn't mean but clearly told him not to say anything about Autumn's mother.

"Well I am Sirius. Sirius Black." The boy who fell said and shook Autumn's hand enthusiastically.

"Cool. Oh! I get it now." Autumn said smiling.

"Get what?" he asked.

"When you were arguing with Lily earlier today you said you lived for serious jokes. You're name is Sirius, so I get what you were talking about now." She sad and laughed and he did as well. She looked at the other two boys; the shortest one was smiling while the other one rolled his eyes at Sirius. Autumn suddenly felt nervous again, she noticed that he was the boy from earlier, but she also started wondering if James had told them all about her mother. She definitely didn't want to be known as the home schooled new girl with a dead mother and father. Thankfully Lily spoke up at this time.

"Well you guys this is my best friend Autumn, we have lived next to each other since we were little and she has been home schooled until now. Autumn this is Peter Pettigrew," Autumn shook his hand, "And Remus Lupin." Autumn shook his hand as well and gave them both a small smile.

"So we should probably get going. We have to see if any first years need help before we get to the carriages." James said to Lily and she nodded then the six teenagers walked towards the exit.

"Do you know where you are supposed to go?" Lily asked Autumn.

"Yeah the letter said to wait for Professor McGonagall outside the Great Hall."

………………

Autumn waited outside the great hall for McGonagall to come with the first years. Lily and the four boys were already seated at their table and Autumn grew increasingly nervous with every passing minute. She wasn't going to be in Gryffindor, she was going to end up in Hufflepuff with no friends. Or worse she would end up in Slytherin as one of her distant relatives had been. But, she thought, Severus was in that house so at least she would have one friend. Oh wait, she was supposed to be mad at him, right? He had said something to Lily…oh right, he had called her a mudblood. At this time her anger overpowered the nervousness she was feeling and the first years started coming up the stairs.

Autumn noticed most of them looking quite frightened to see her there and she realized that her face was scrunched up as if she was angry with them. She quickly relaxed her face as she saw who she thought must be Professor McGonagall come up the stairs with a long looking scroll.

"Autumn Layton I presume?" she asked, although she looked strict Autumn saw kindness and pity in her eyes as she looked at her. Autumn smiled and nodded and she heard a few whispers among the students. The murder had been in all over the Daily Prophet.

"Yes that's me."

"Well you will be sorted first, so those nerves you're feeling will be over with soon." The professor whispered to her and she gave her a wink as the doors opened to reveal the great hall. Autumn walked right behind the teacher and stopped in front of a stool with an ancient hat perched on top of it.

"Welcome students, to another year!" a booming voice ringed throughout the hall and everyone became quiet as they listed to the great man speak.

"This year we have a new transfer student at our school. Autumn Layton has been home schooled until now and she will be starting her seventh year of training. I expect all you seventh years to be respectful to her as you would be to any other seventh year and I wish you luck." The last part he said to Autumn and he winked at her. She smiled, she had met Dumbledore for the first time over the summer to talk about coming to Hogwarts and she believed him to be a magnificently kind and gentle man.

Professor McGonagall took the hat off the seat and Autumn sat on the chair, the last thing she saw before the hat slipped over her eyes were the boy Remus' own looking right into hers.

'_Well I see we have an older one. Layton hmmm. I remember your mother very smart she was. She would have made an excellent Revenclaw, but I saw bravery in her that could not be ignored. Your brother too was brave, and I see that you are as well. Very much so.' _He hat spoke in her mind and she could not help but feel confused.

'_I'm not brave.'_

'_Why, yes you are. You have been through many troubles and you are only seventeen. You have been very brave throughout these deaths. But you are just as smart, if not more so, than your mother had been. I could certainly put you into Ravenclaw. No you say? Alright then Gryffindor it is.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" that hat yelled and Autumn smiled and silently thanked the hat. She walked over to the table where everyone was cheering and she spotted Lily and sat down across from her.

"Oh I am so glad!" Lily squealed and the four familiar boys around her all gave their congratulations.

………………

**A/N: SO long chapter huh? I thought this was pretty good except for the hat. Some people come up with really interesting things, but I only had simple in my mind so I hope that wasn't a disappointment! Review please, they help me update quicker!**


	3. Tickle The Pear

**A/N: Here it is the third chapter! Well I have to say I am quite proud of myself, this is the fastest I have been updating any of my stories (usually it takes months…). So in this chapter you will be learning more about Autumn; physically, emotionally, mentally, and just her over all character. Oh yes, I also changed the summary because I thought the other one made my story sound boring! So if you have a chance to read it then please tell me if I should keep this one or the old one…or write another new one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him.**

…………………**.**

_Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with your ghost_

_-"Don't Wake Me Up" By: The Hush Sound_

Autumn ran and ran; she had to get away from him. She didn't want to die yet, she was only seventeen! Autumn also couldn't leave her brother alone in the world, or her cat. What would he do? So she just ran faster. However she had no luck, he popped up right in front of her. He was faceless, taller than she and his wand was pointed right at her chest; she could not move or breathe and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Meow."

Autumn snapped awake, it was dark and she felt like she was suffocating. Why couldn't she breathe? Her chest felt abnormally heavy so she looked and, well of course, Angel was laying there on her chest looking at her with his big blue eyes innocently. She just glared back.

"Oh don't you give me that innocent look." She whispered to her cat and she pushed him off her and got up to feed him. She looked at her watch it was five in the morning, no wonder it was still dark. Well she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyways so she got up and got out a set of her robes and went into the bathroom that she would be sharing with five other girls for the whole school year. After a thirty minute hot shower (she guessed it stayed the perfect temperature due to magic), she brushed her teeth, and changed then she looked in the mirror.

Her greenish grey eyes stared back. Lately she had avoided the mirror, but it wasn't like she was conceded before or anything, she looked in the mirror like any other girl would, but now she tended to take quick glances and then leave. It was just that Autumn looked abnormally like her 

mother. People had always commented on how much they looked almost like sisters. And really, they could be almost twins if it weren't for Autumn being about two inches taller than her mom and that her mom had a bit more of an older look. The two of them both had the same reddish brown hair that was naturally wavy, the same pale skin (but not sickly looking), and the same shaped face. The most obvious difference had been their height, but if you looked closer (or you know, just paid attention) you would have noticed that while Audrey's eyes had been a nice hazel color, Autumn's were a startling greenish-grey color that she inherited from her father.

Autumn stared longer into the mirror; she still hadn't cried over her mother. After her dad she didn't think she would ever be able to stop but when her mom died she went straight from shock to anger, and from there she was quiet for about two weeks and then she seemed to be over it. Ryan cried, and Lily cried but why couldn't she? Autumn's first thought about not crying was that she was trying to be strong and to get over this horrible ordeal quickly. However in reality, she knew in her heart that her mom was gone forever but in her mind she tried to convince herself that it wasn't real, her mom was just sleeping, or that maybe Autumn herself was just dreaming.

She glared at herself and then decided to go downstairs and get the feeling of her new home.

Autumn had terrible insomnia and last night she got a total of seven hours which was definitely a record since she had been a little girl. The insomnia had started when her dad died. Her mom started sending her to a sleep therapist after two weeks of only four hours of sleep a night. Nothing helped, not even wizard potions. But she was used to it now, and last night had been a good sleeping night, well, until her weird dream and angel on her chest.

Autumn had just started to doze off and her last thought was, more sleep? However it didn't last more than two seconds because she heard the sound of something hard hitting the floor and Autumn snapped up.

"Oh, I umm, really sorry about that I didn't think anyone would be down here." A voice said and Autumn turned her head to the voice. Of course, it was Remus Lupin the extremely handsome boy from the trolley yesterday on the train.

"I-umm it's fine I was just um closing my eyes and I guess I dozed off." She felt herself getting hot and was thankful that it was freezing in the room; otherwise she was sure she would start sweating. She looked at the floor to avoid the boy a standing a few feet away from her. On the floor was a golden plate and food scattered around it.

"Are they serving breakfast already? I didn't think they did until seven."

"Oh um no I just…well I went to the kitchens" he replied looking down at the food then back at Autumn and she noticed he was just a bit pink.

"The kitchens? I didn't know you could go there." Autumn smiled at him her shyness slowly melting away; maybe she could make a new friend…with this really handsome fellow… It was about time for her to start behaving brave like the hat said she was.

"Well not everyone knows about it and I'm not really sure if it is allowed or not but if you're hungry I could take you there." Autumn's smile widened and she nodded.

"I am really hungry, and I usually wake up early so knowing where the kitchens are could only be a good thing." She stood up and pulled out her wand quickly cleaning up the mess on the floor. Remus smiled as well and pulled out a piece of parchment and muttered something she couldn't understand. She watched him look over it quickly then muttered something again. He looked at her and turned pink again but smiled.

"Let's get going." He said smiling and he picked up something that Autumn couldn't see at first but when he draped it over his arm she realized that it must be an invisibility cloak because his arm disappeared.

"Is that an Invisibility cloak?" she asked as they walked over to the portrait hole, he, very gentle-man-like, waited for her to go first and he answered when they were safely outside in the corridor.

"Um, yes. It's not mine though. I borrowed it from my friend James." He blurted it out really quickly and his face showed that he regretted saying anything after.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Autumn assured giving him a warm smile. To her surprise he looked at his feet.

"Thanks so much. I'm not so sure that James would appreciate anyone finding out about it, especially teachers." He said still looking down. She took a few seconds to observe him and she noticed some things that she missed before. Like the way his eyes looked abnormally tired for a seventeen year old, and on the side of his face there was a long scar from the side of his cheekbone to the side of his chin.

"You're talking about James Potter right?" Autumn said trying to forget about what she was just doing and the two of them started walking.

"Yeah, you've heard a lot about him I bet?" he asked finally looking at her.

"Oh you have no idea. Lily went on and on for six years about how much she despised him." She laughed.

…………………

Remus couldn't help but admire her laugh, and her smile, and her eyes, and now that you mention it, her overall person. She was also quite easy to talk to, he didn't even notice when they passed the portrait of fruit until Autumn asked if they were close.

"Oh…," he said and looked around. He felt himself blush once again, she definitely had that affect on him, "It was back there." He finished sleepily and then he led her back to the large picture. Autumn looked at it then at Remus.

"So…"

"Oh, right. Tickle the Pear."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do it." He laughed and he watched Autumn raise an eyebrow at him then walk slowly up to the Pear and tickle it and it laughed then the picture swung open to reveal a room with four long tables just like in the great hall.

"So this is it." Remus said and he looked at Autumn who started walking into the large room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when at least ten house elves squeaked asking her if they could get her anything.

"Oh! Um..." She looked at Remus who smiled and nodded.

"Can I have some bacon? And toast?"

"Yes miss..." the closest one squeaked.

"Autumn."

"Yes miss Autumn." It said and it ran.

"Would you like anything Mr. Lupin?" another asked Remus and he nodded then told them what he would like. He noticed Autumn looking a bit sad at all the elves running about fixing them their breakfast and breakfast for all the other students later. Remus gestured to the closest table and they sat down.

"You look sad." He commented and she looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Oh, well I just feel bad for them. I'm guessing they cook all day, clean the common rooms at night, and clean the dorms while we are in classes." She said looking back at the house elves who were all bustling about.

"Yeah. When we first found out about the kitchens I felt bad for them too. James, Sirius, and Peter were all to excited about mooching off them, but for the first few times we came here I didn't ask for anything. Then Sirius told me about his house elf Kreacher. He never liked Sirius. Anyways, he told me that it's the house elves' nature to serve."

Autumn nodded and then two house elves brought them their food along with some orange juice.

"We brought you orange juice too! We thought you would get thirsty!"

"Well thank you so much!" Autumn said enthusiastically.

"Yes thank you." Remus added.

"Do you know if Mr. Black will be coming soon?" the taller of the two house elves asked and Autumn raised an eyebrow at Remus again and he laughed.

"I think he is planning on it." Remus said to the elf and then they ran off. "You do that a lot you know." He said taking a bite of his eggs. Autumn lowered her eyebrow and looked at her breakfast.

"It's not a bad thing I was just noticing." Remus said quickly and she laughed.

"Thanks, I think. So what was that about Sirius coming?"

"Oh right," Remus laughed, "They all have taken a special liking to Sirius because he likes to thank them by bringing butterbeer. They love it."

…………………

After their breakfast and long chat they decided to leave.

"Wow, all that food made me tired. I think I will lay down when we get back." Remus said yawning as they walked up a staircase. Autumn was still skeptical about walking up them after hearing stories from Lily about invisible trap steps and many instances of getting lost her first year here when they would move unexpectedly.

"Hey, before we get back could you point me to the owlery?" She asked him.

"Oh well I don't know if pointing you there would help much. I'll just walk you." He smiled at her and Autumn thanked him.

"I want to write a letter to my brother and tell him that everything is going well."

"Your brother is an Auror right?"

"Yeah he is, how did you know?"

"Oh well I…read about it." He answered sounding guilty.

"Oh." Was all Autumn could think to say. _Well way to make it awkward Autumn, of course he read about it, everyone has, _she thought to herself. They were going up the third staircase in a row when she finally decided to start a new topic.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Remus seemed grateful for something to talk about.

"Yes I do actually, I have an older brother who works in Romania with dragons and a younger one who is a first year."

"Oh that's great! What house was he sorted into? I was so relived not to be in Slytherin that I didn't even pay attention to anything else."

"I remember doing the same thing after I got sorted in my first year. He got into Gryffindor." He said the last part excitedly.

"Well you must be proud! I'll have to meet him sometime." Remus nodded and they walked down a short corridor until they reached a set of stairs. They walked up them and soon Autumn could hear the hooting and wing-rustles of the owls.

"Ouch!" The two looked at each other before climbing the rest of the stairs before entering the tall room. Inside there was a small boy with light brown eyes and light brown hair. He looked up frightened but as he looked at Remus it quickly went away.

"It looks like you get to meet my younger brother." Remus said quietly to Autumn. Autumn smiled at the boy and followed Remus as he walked over to his brother.

"Autumn this is my brother Romulus. Rom this is Autumn." The two of them shook hands.

"So Remus and Romulus, really?" Autumn asked thinking about the story. Remus looked a bit embarrassed but he still smiled.

"Yeah my mom just loved the names from that story. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want Rom here to kill me so he can rule Rome." Remus said jokingly.

"Does your other brother's name tie into that myth as well?"

"Nope his name is Tristan." Romulus said smiling at Autumn.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Remus asked.

"I just wanted to send a letter to mom and dad." Romulus said shyly.

"Yeah well you'll probably get a letter back by breakfast. They were so worried to have you leave them."

Autumn then called down a beautiful black owl with yellow eyes. Then she pulled out the parchment and lucky muggle pen that she carried everywhere so she could write a letter to her brother.

"Well I am going to show Rom where the kitchens are so I'll see you later?" Remus asked Autumn as she sat down on a fairly clean bench. She smiled brightly.

"Yeah I will probably still come down for breakfast to talk to Lily."

"Bye." The brothers said together and Autumn waved then started on her letter.

_Hello Ryan!_

_My first letter to you since your Hogwarts day…this should be framed. Let me rephrase: I expect this to be framed. Just kidding my brother! Well I have spent my first night here alone and guess how many hours of sleep I got?_

_Seven._

_Cane you believe it? Seven hours! I don't remember the last time I've had that much sleep. Anyways just to ensure I get a letter back from you I'm not going to tell you what house I've been sorted into until you write back! Now, back to you. How is it without your baby sister? Lonely? Boring? Have you been crying all night? You know I haven't, but I do already miss you terribly. Sorry about the mushy stuff, I hope none of your coworkers read this and think you are a sissy pants now. _

_You know what I have realized? I am an extremely random person…but you knew that._

_Missing you lots,_

_Autumn_

_PS: I was just kidding about not telling you what house I was sorted into; I know you will write back anyways. GRYFFINDOR!_

_PPS: I forgot Angel's bed and I woke up due to him crushing my lungs so could you please send that?_

…………………

**A/N: I know, sort of a shot and boring chapter, but I thought it fit. So I hope the fact that I wrote Remus having two brothers doesn't completely make this unbelievable but I have always had it in my head that Remus had at least one brother. Plus we don't anything about his family and I guess that means I can write it the way I want it! Please review!**


End file.
